


Bang

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guns, Semi-dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes preparations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

Stiles sat at the table humming as he cleaned his gun. His dad would freak if he knew he had one, but he needed it for protection.

Besides, it’s not like his old man should be that surprised. He had taught him how to shoot. He had spent many days in his early teen years perfecting his ability to accurately shoot, reload, and clean guns.

It wasn't like he bought it or anything. Mr. Argent had just forgotten to carefully remove all of his cache. Stiles had done him a favor when he took what had been left behind. The older man wouldn't get in trouble when the next tenant settled in and discovered it.

Once the gun was clean, he loaded it back up, holstered it, secured it under his shirt, and removed the latex gloves.

He smiled as he put on a different pair of latex and then leather gloves. He looked in the mirror as he got ready for his 'date' with Peter.

Fuck Janie, Stiles' got a gun, and tonight it will be put to good use and show the older man what he _really_ wanted.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 10 of 1 Million Words Song Challenge. Song: Janie's Got a Gun by Aerosmith


End file.
